


love’s a game

by secretlanguage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gen, kinda awkward, platonic kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlanguage/pseuds/secretlanguage
Summary: You, Kenma and Kuroo have been friends for a long time, however you began growing feelings for the pudding hair boy. Kuroo, being Kuroo, figured it out and now you have to face non-stop teasing from him.genre : fluffpairing : kenma x gn!reader, platonic!kuroo x readerwarnings : none
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 10





	love’s a game

“Why don’t you just tell him?” ,Kuroo teased as you rolled your eyes, “You can be like _‘oh Kenma I love you’_ and he’ll be all like ‘ _...really_?’. Well I don’t exactly know what he’ll be like because he’s never expressed interest in wanting to date someon-“

Kuroo was interrupted when you shoved him gently. “Oh so you only want me to confess to Kenma so you can see his reaction. And then what, make fun of him? Make fun of me? _hmm_?”

He took a step back and pretended to act shocked, “No of course not. I am simply looking out for your well-being, it’s not healthy to bottle up your feelings.”

You replied with a simple ‘ _hmph’._ As much as you didn’t want to admit it, Kuroo was right; you couldn’t keep your feelings hidden forever.

The volleyball team had won their game a couple of days ago, and of course, like usual, Kenma had fallen ill so you promised to buy him an apple pie when he feels better. You told Kuroo of your plans and he proceeded to tease you, causing you to get flustered, which is how he figured out about your little crush on Kenma. He hasn’t stopped talking about it since. 

You and Kuroo shared a comfortable silence just before you reached your home and he saluted you off. _Fucking weirdo._ What you hadn’t realised at that moment, is that he was already coming up with a _‘master plan’_ (in his words) to get you and Kenma together. 

That next morning, you walked with Kenma to the train station, without Kuroo as he _supposedly_ had to go to school early that day. “Kenma, can I talk to you about something?”

He hummed in response, not looking up from his game. 

“Uh I’m not really sure how to say this, because um I’m not good at this stuff. But, I like you.”

”That’s cool, I like you too.”

”No Kenma, I mean I _like_ you.”

His head sharply lifted up as he frantically searched your eyes for any trace of mockery. “What did you say?”

”I said I like you.”

”Oh, are you sure?”

”What do you mean?”

”Well, I’m not very interesting and I-“

”Shut up you idiot” you interrupted him, “I just like you, okay? It’s not like I decided to have feelings. If I could choose, I wouldn’t.”

He took a deep breath as his eyes snapped back to his game. “I _like_ you too. ”

“Well, what now?”

”I’m not sure.” 

There was a moment of silence before you started laughing “We sound so stupid. But we’ll talk about this after school, when I buy you that apple pie.” 

Kenma nodded and you reached the train stop only to see Kuroo with a smirk wiped across his face as he waggled his eyebrows. “Heyy you two, so you have anything to tell me.”

”No.” You answered as Kenma shook his head. 

“Oh come on, just tell me. I bet you were all like ‘ _Ken Ken, I love you’_ ”

Kenma immediately stomped on Kuroo’s foot in disgust at the nickname. You simply stared daggers at Kuroo. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.”

You and Kenma entered the bakery after school that day. The both of you collectively decided to send Kuroo home as punishment for being annoying. Kenma picked out a slice of apple pie and you chose your usual order. 

You sat down at a table and started the slightly awkward conversation.

”So about this morning. Um, what are we?”

”We’re dating, I guess?”

”You guess?”

“No, yes? I mean, will you be my s/o?”

”Of course“ 

You both smiled at each other. The weight of hidden feelings had finally been lifted off your chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : thank you for reading! i would really appreciate it if you would give me feedback on my work :) i also feel like it sounds like i hate kuroo, i don’t i promise. i just know he’s annoying as hell


End file.
